1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, device management apparatuses that manage devices connected over a network are known. For example, Japanese patent No. 3937478 discloses a technology enabling a processing module and a device to be managed to exchange management information using protocols by connecting the device to be managed to a network using a network expansion board having an agent for each of various protocols.
Also, some of these device management apparatuses manage, via an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) connected over a network, devices connected to the information processing apparatus via a communication interface such as a universal serial bus (USB) cable.
However, with the conventional technology described above, there is an issue that, in the case a device management apparatus manages a device via an information processing apparatus, information that can be acquired is limited compared to when directly managing a device and the extent of management is limited.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium that allow a device management apparatus to perform high-level management even when a device is to be managed via an information processing apparatus.